borderlands_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Handsome Jack
|Intro = Handsome Jack is the main antagonist of Borderlands 2 and the deuteragonist of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. He has taken over the Hyperion corporation, declared himself dictator of Pandora, and stolen all of the credit for finding The Vault, going so far as to claim responsibility for killing The Destroyer. A new team of Vault Hunters is tasked with killing Jack and restoring (relative) peace to Pandora. Jack has a geostationary moon base (in the shape of an 'H') in the Lagrange point between Pandora and Pandora's geostationary moon Elpis. It acts as an homage to his ego as well as a supply base from which he can send supplies and troops down to Pandora. The satellite also has a lens that allows Jack to keep an eye on the Vault Hunters at all times. |Background = Jack's father died when he was young and his mother left him in the 'care' of her mother Jack's grandmother, who was (at a minimum) physically abusive towards her grandson. The emotional trauma from these events was strong enough that as an adult Jack had his grandmother murdered, and no doubt contributed towards his mental decline. Before the opening of the first Vault Later in life Jack married and had a daughter, Angel, one of the universe's rare Sirens. During Angel's youth, he trapped her in Control Core Angel in order to use her to control Pandora's ECHOnet and to open the vault of The Warrior. In the Borderlands 2 story mission Data Mining, Handsome Jack says that "I know you think I'm a monster. You think I enslaved Angel. But you didn't see what she did to her mother. I had to restrain Angel's power. You get that? I had to." The seeming implication is that Angel caused her mother's disappearance. However, this interpretation contradicts the journals in Get to Know Jack. While it is true that the third journal says that Jack's wife disappeared, it also says that Jack's wife suggested that "the Angel" be shut down. For there to be something to shut down, Control Core Angel must have already been active at that time, and therefore Jack's wife's disappearance could not have been the reason for the creation of Control Core Angel. Nor could whatever Angel "did to her mother"--if indeed anything happened at all--have been serious enough for her mother to agree with restraining Angel. A conversation in Tales from the Borderlands explains this discrepancy by clarifying that Jack remarried at some point after the death of Angel's mother, and that it was his second wife who wanted the "Angel Project" shut down and who left him over it. One of the ECHO recorders shows an employee advising Jack to restrain Angel's power because of what she did to her mother. After which Jack proceeds to kill the employee through strangulation for mentioning his wife. After the opening of the first Vault During the events of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, it is revealed that Jack's initial plan was to manipulate the Vault Hunters into opening The Vault to release The Destroyer so he could obtain it for himself. After The Destroyer's defeat, he used its eye as the generator for a superweapon dubbed "The Eye of Helios", capable of destroying entire settlements. Jack planned to use the weapon to eliminate entire bandit camps and other undesirables en masse on Pandora to eventually civilize the planet. Unfortunately the Eye was captured by Colonel Zarpedon, who promptly turned it on Pandora's moon Elpis in an effort to prevent its Vault from being found by Hyperion, nearly leading to the moon's destruction. Jack managed to retake the Eye from Zarpedon with the aid of a group of Vault Hunters he had hired, along with assistance from Lilith, Roland, and Moxxi, who then betrayed Jack by destroying the Eye, not wanting him to have that much power. Once the Eye was destroyed, Jack required a new weapon of power. He managed to open the Vault on Elpis, which housed an object shaped like the eponymous Vault symbol that contained the knowledge of the Eridians. As Jack grabbed the object, he began seeing visions of The Warrior, the Vault it was sealed in, and the Eridium buried through the planet. Lilith then appeared and destroyed the object, causing a blast of energy that destroyed Jack's left eye and branded his face with the Vault symbol. After the opening of the Elpis Vault After having his trademark mask grafted to his face, Jack proceeded to murder the President of the Hyperion Corporation, Harold Tassiter, and declare himself the new President. From this point forward, he began calling himself "Handsome Jack". Shortly after killing Tassiter, Jack discovered evidence of the H-Source, a collection of Hyperion technological secrets, buried in the experimental "Fragtrap" Claptrap's system. After the Vault Hunters extracted the H-Source, Jack used one of the modules to remotely shut down all robots of the Claptrap line, and he personally shot the Fragtrap prototype. Jack then began focusing all his efforts into obtaining the Warrior and exacting his revenge on Pandora and the Vault Hunters. He used his daughter Angel to gain full surveillance of Pandora and control of the ECHOnet system. He then established mining operations to dig up all the Eridium on the planet, which would be used (among other, more gruesome experiments) to create Hyperion's proprietary E-Tech line of weapons. Jack also ordered Hyperion to enact corporate and military control over Pandora. With help from an informant, Jack located New Haven and destroyed the settlement with his cyborg subordinate Wilhelm. When New Haven's administer Helena Pierce tried to escape with survivors, Jack captured Pierce and personally executed her before having Wilhelm kill everybody else. He later tracked down the Vault Key and its owner Dr. Patricia Tannis, who was tortured into giving up the object. Jack then had Angel artificially charge the Vault Key by pumping her body with a constant supply of Eridium. Handsome Jack sought to lure out Vault Hunters to his sphere of influence by displaying a need for them, then left them for dead in the Windshear Waste. He constantly communicates with them through the ECHOnet, taunting them, threatening them, and otherwise manipulating them. His building of Opportunity and the drilling into Pandora's core is no secret to the citizens of Sanctuary, but he still keeps a leader-like façade when addressing the citizens of Hyperion-settled villages. |Involvement = Following Angel's death, Jack makes his first physical appearance in the story and kills Roland. Lilith attempts to attack him, but Jack throws a Siren power-restraining collar at her neck and captured her to replace his recently-deceased daughter as a catalyst to charge the Vault key. He rescinds the bounty on the Vault Hunters, vowing to exact vengeance himself for Angel's death, and threatening to hunt down anyone who killed the Vault Hunters before he did. His final appearance is at the Vault of the Warrior, and is fought as one of the two final bosses. After being defeated by the Vault Hunters, Jack takes the already-charged Vault Key and uses it to summon and control the Warrior. The Vault Hunters defeat it as well, thus ruining his plans for dominion over Pandora. Jack angrily chastises them for stopping him from bringing his vision of order to the lawless planet, and is then executed for his crimes by either the Vault Hunter or Lilith. If Jack dies at the hands of Lilith, his mask falls off and his real face is visible. Tales from the Borderlands When Rhys attempts to use Professor Nakayama's ID drive to track the money he lost, he collapses onto the floor, and hears a mysterious voice claiming to be disappointed at how Rhys is trying to follow in "his footsteps". Later, while infiltrating the abandoned Atlas warehouse, Rhys tries to get the lift operational, but fails as his system suddenly runs into glitches. The mysterious voice once again taunts him. After Bossanova is killed by Zer0, Rhys and the gang (Fiona, Vaughn and Sasha) discover a secret room containing Atlas technology, including information about a "Gortys Project". The voice then begins to get clearer inside Rhys' head, and is then revealed to be the voice of Handsome Jack, who then appears behind him as a hologram. Rhys initially suspects Jack is indeed just a hologram, though he soon shows he is self-aware and active; however, at first Jack does not realize nor believe that he is dead. He tells Rhys to bring him back to Helios so he can be transferred into a new body, allowing them to run Hyperion together (but "mostly Jack" will control it). Jack later upgrades Rhys' Echo-Eye implant to give him the ability to hack into machinery and control it at his will. When Rhys and Fiona finally discover the Gortys Project's location, they are attacked by numerous sentry drones, which Rhys can use for his assistance against Vasquez and August. If so, Jack will take control of them by merging his consciousness into Rhys'. |Custom Header = |Custom Data = |Appearances = *Borderlands 2 *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel *Tales from the Borderlands **Zer0 Sum **Atlas Mugged **Catch a Ride **Escape Plan Bravo **The Vault of the Traveler |Strategy = |Mission = The Talon of God |Quotes = ;Opportunity announcements *''"Citizens of Opportunity! You represent the beginning of a grand adventure. Opportunity is only the FIRST Hyperion city on Pandora. One day you'll be saying, "Bandits? What's a bandit? I can't hear what you're saying over the motor of this free blowjob machine Handsome Jack gave all of us."'' *''"Hey kids, did you know that your risk of being disemboweled increases by 80,000% upon leaving Opportunity? It's a scientific fact!"'' *''"Did you know that littering in Opportunity is punishable by death? If not, you should also know that complaining about Opportunity's laws is considered verbal littering."'' *''"Did you know some people on Pandora still believe in silly superstitions like angels, demons, and ancient alien warriors? We call those people "bandits."'' *''"Hey kids, do you know what your mommies and daddies gave up to live here in Opportunity? Literally nothing! You're paid to be here! I provide all the food and protection you need. Remember, we should all love our parents, but love me more."'' ;General combat lines *''"There's nowhere to hide now, suckers!"'' *''"Child-murderer!"'' *''"That was for my Angel!"'' *''"This is MY planet!"'' *''"You should've died when I told you!"'' *''"This one is for Angel, jackhole!"'' *''"Die!"'' *''"MURDERER!"'' *''"My Angel was HAPPY!"'' *''"This is when you die, bandit!"'' *''"I'm gonna kill you and the rest of your stupid Vault Hunter friends!"'' *''"Ah, you're way too late! Just give up!"'' *''"I'm gonna win!"'' *''"You and ME, craphole! It all comes down to this!"'' *''"This is the end, beautiful friend!"'' ;Turning invisible *''"Now you see me!"'' *''"See ya!"'' *''"Bye-bye!"'' *''"Try finding me, bandit!"'' *''"Catch me if you can!"'' ;Attacking when invisible *''"Hi jackass!"'' *''"Oh, I'm right here!"'' *''"Sup!"'' *''"Yeah take it, bitch!"'' *''"Over here!"'' ;Reaction to Decepti0n *''"Fight me assassin!"'' *''"Somebody kill this freaking assassin!"'' *''"Stop the assassin!"'' ;Reaction to Sabre Turret *''"Take this!"'' *''"Hey, did I show you my turret?"'' *''"Hoho, have fun with this!"'' *''"Stand in front of this, jackass!"'' ;Throwing mortar *''"Catch this!"'' *''"INCOOOMING!!"'' *''"GRENA-A-DE!"'' *''"Hey, want a grenade?"'' *''"Catch!"'' *''"Eat it!"'' ;Calling for Guardian Surveyor *''"Try breaking through this, jackass!"'' *''"Reinforcements, NOW!!"'' *''"I want some reinforcements, now!"'' ;While protected by Guardian Surveyor's shield *''"Alright, safe again!"'' *''"You like my reflector shield, pretty sweet, huh?"'' *''"I'm invincible bitch!"'' *''"No-no-nope!"'' *''"Hum, how does these bullets taste, dumbass?"'' *''"That's riiight, shoot the reflector shield genius!"'' *''"HA-HAHA-HAH!!!"'' *''"Stop shooting yourself, stop shooting yourself!!"'' *''"Bullets can't go through!"'' *''"Oh what's going on, you can't hurt me anymore oh that's gotta be SO FRUSTRATING!"'' ;When Guardian Surveyor is destroyed *''"Son of a... How the hell you did that?!"'' *''"Son of a BITCH!"'' *''"CRAP! Crapcrapcrap!!"'' *''"Shit-shitshitshit!!"'' *''"Slag you!"'' ;Mortally wounded *''"Gonna make it, fight through the pain, Jack...! Come on!"'' *''"Not gonna die here too...!"'' *''"I'm fine. I'm the hero...!"'' *''"Oh, dammit... COME ON!"'' *''"Murdering bandit... MURDERER!"'' *''"You're not gonna die here Jack... You're okay!"'' *''"Urgh... Come on... COME ON!"'' ;Crippling a Vault Hunter *''"He-heh! There you go!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"Now, die."'' ;Final Words *''"No, no, no... I can't die like this... Not when I'm so close... And not at the hands of a filthy bandit! I could have saved this planet! I could have actually restored order! And I wasn't supposed to die by the hands... of a CHILD KILLING PSYCHOPATH!! You're a savage! You're a maniac, you are a bandit, AND I AM THE GODDAMN HERO!!"'' *''"The Warrior was practically a god! How- How in the HELL have you killed my Warrior?!"'' *''"You idiots! The Warrior could have brought peace to this planet! No more dangerous creatures, no more bandits, Pandora-it would have been a PARADISE!!"'' ;Tales from the Borderlands *''""To many people die." Give me a break! That's what people DO!'' *''"Hail to the king, baby!"'' |Notes = *Handsome Jack operates like an Engineer when in combat. *Handsome Jack will drop a purple-class head customization, named Handsome Jack's Mask when he is killed. Krieg's version of the mask is named "GO TO HELL DIE DIE DIE". *Jack's death has no effect on active optional missions, so his ECHO messages continue, even after his demise. **Secondary audio exists for most of Jack's "live" lines, such as the discovery of Gwen's Head in The Dust, only delivered by Claptrap. *Handsome Sorcerer is Jack's representation in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. |Trivia = *Jack appears to have heterochromiahttp://borderlandsthegame.com/index.php/news/us-handsome-jack-cosplay-reference-guide. It is genetic--his mask was fashioned to have it, as well. *He has a diamond pony called "Butt Stallion", which Jack clarifies is in fact a living horse made of diamonds. *Jack destroyed Mad Moxxi's Underdome after he thought she was cheating on him. *Handsome Jack was partially inspired by a particular interview with Nathan Fillion on Jimmy Kimmel Live.http://www.gearboxsoftware.com/community/articles/1091/inside-the-box-writing-handsome-jack *Game writer Anthony Burch originally intended "Handsome Jack," a reference to Doctor Who companion Captain Jack Harknesshttp://www.gearboxsoftware.com/community/articles/1099, to simply be a placeholder name. However, the name proved popular among the production team and they decided to keep it. File:1348620070076.jpg|The face beneath Handsome Jack's mask File:Handsome Jack Closeup 1.jpg|Jack's mask moves with his speech... File:Handsome Jack Closeup 2.jpg|...and his expression. File:Jack Heart Photo.png|Seen at Jack's Grandmother's house 2014-01-04 05 37 22-.png|Handsome Jack on Tales from the Borderlands trailer YoungJack.jpg|A younger Handsome Jack before his accident BLTPS Lilith Jack Punch.jpg|Lilith punches Jack in the Elpis Vault BLTPS Handsome Jack.jpg|Jack becomes Handsome Jack handsomejackisborn.jpg|Handsome Jack is born. Handsome Jack (past & present).jpg |See Also = *Angel *Handsome Sorcerer |External Links = *Developer blog - Writing Handsome Jack *Developer blog - Handsome Jack questions answered |Nav = }}